The Rock Concert
by darrenloveschris
Summary: Chris takes Darren to a concert on his last night in LA but they find they are unable to keep their hands off each other and must slip out into the night...


The night following the wrap of shooting for the Michael episode was warm and still – perfect weather for a concert. Chris had been desperate to go for weeks, and he could think of no better way to send Darren off to Broadway than to drag him along. It was a rock concert, and though hard-core rock music was not a favourite genre for either of them, Chris had decided that it would be an experience - something exciting and different. He wanted to do something crazy, get outside of his comfort zone. Darren was more than happy to oblige him, especially when he heard what Chris was planning on wearing.  
The bright-eyed 21 year old was plotting to steal his outfit from the _Glee_ costume department. Something quite similar to the ridiculous leather jumpsuit he'd been wearing on set that day. He told Darren of his plan to hijack a pair of extremely tight fitting leather pants. And Darren didn't miss the part where it was _only_ the pants. Darren's mouth was almost watering at the mere thought of it.  
As it was, when Chris had stealthily extracted the pants from costume, he had managed to find a pair for Darren as well. Thankfully they weren't leather, but they were incredibly tight. They were a simple pair of black skinny jeans that had a series of gashes and tears along each leg. Chris had known exactly what he was doing when he'd chosen them. It would suffice to say that both men were extremely eager to see the other in their new apparel.  
Just as the sun was going down, Chris knocked on the door of Darren's trailer. He answered almost instantaneously, and was a little disappointed that Chris was wearing a large dark hoodie that covered his entire torso and ended at his upper thigh – hiding everything that Darren had been desperately anticipating.  
"Hey there" Chris said jauntily, and Darren had to physically restrain himself from launching down off his trailer's top step and kissing that deliciously mischievous smile off the younger man's face. "You ready to go?"  
Darren blinked quickly, recovering himself, and smiled his charming smile, disarming Chris completely.  
"Of course" he replied, his voice low and purposefully seductive. Chris swallowed, and his previous cockiness evaporated completely.

They drove for a quarter of an hour before arriving at the showground. It was an outdoor arena, and they were going to be moshing. Darren didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. He opted for both. Chris bounced along enthusiastically, tugging Darren's hand as they moved through the crowds of people. They made it fairly close to the stage before they could literally move no further – they were walled in by people on every side. Darren realised that he didn't even know who they were seeing, and for some reason that made him feel even more uncomfortable. He was already feeling a little claustrophobic from the sweaty, leather clad people that pressed in on him from every angle. The fact that he was wearing nothing but incredibly tight, ripped up skinny jeans, black boots and leather cuffs on each wrist was doing nothing to reassure him. Chris, who was for some bizarre reason revelling in this strange, unfamiliar setting, noticed Darren's discomfort and felt guilty. This was Darren's last night in LA, he remembered. He should be doing all he could to make it a good one. That in mind, he took Darren's hand again, keeping him close, and they made their way toward the edge of the crowd, keeping within the same distance from the stage. In their new position there were only a few people between them and the edge of the crowd. They could easily escape to the free, grassy area beyond if need be. Darren smiled gratefully at Chris when they had stopped forcing their way through the sea of sweaty bodies. Chris just returned the smile and squeezed Darren's hand reassuringly.

While they waited for the band to take the stage, Chris, in his irrepressible excitement, had begun making friends with the people that were standing in front of them. They were a couple; visiting LA for the sole purpose of the concert, and while the girl was petite and not overly intimidating in her jeans and bomber jacket, her boyfriend was terrifying. He wasn't particularly tall, just simply ginormous. He wore leather pants like Chris, though his weren't nearly as close-fitting, and unlike Chris, his enormous chest was covered in a black muscle shirt. Darren was glad Chris wasn't wearing a muscle shirt, he was enjoying the view of Chris' bare, pale and lithely muscled chest tremendously.

The concert began eventually, and Darren instantly appreciated the intricacies of the music – the insane drum solos, the impossibly fast fingers of the guitarist, the ridiculous base lines. He couldn't help it, music was ingrained in him. Chris was also enjoying himself - he had been hoisted onto the shoulders of Hulk and was head banging in time to the music. This gave Darren a particularly good view of Chris' leather-clad ass, the pants pulled taut due to Chris' position atop Gigantor's shoulders. For a while Darren forgot all about the ear-splitting music, which was actually a huge feat, and simply watched Chris' ass sway above him, spellbound. After a few songs, Chris must have begun to get sore, because he somehow managed to extract himself from around Hulk's neck and return to the ground. He went straight to Darren, he was sweaty and his face was flushed a delicious shade of pink. He looked Darren up and down and did nothing to hide his lust. How could he when he was faced with such a sight? Darren, too, stood covered in a sheen of sweat which highlighted his muscular arms and chest perfectly in the flashing lights. His curly, untameable hair was sticking to his forehead and neck, and his pupils were fully dilated in the darkness of the crowd, the sweeping lights only allowing for glimpses of those honey-amber eyes. The jeans looked amazing on Darren to the point where it should be illegal, and Chris couldn't tear his eyes from where Darren's unbelievably sexy obliques disappeared into the low-riding waistband. He was enjoying the concert, yes, but he was enjoying Darren_ so _much more. He closed the small distance between them, his hands finding Darren's waist in the dimness. He brought his lips to Darren's ear and spoke loudly enough for the older boy to hear, but just soft enough for it to seem like a whisper above the noise of the crowd and the music.  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
Darren's eyelids flickered in pleasure and his abdominals flitted as Chris sucked and bit gently at his earlobe as if to accentuate his offer. Chris pulled away and Darren tried not to nod too hastily. He didn't even bother trying to speak over the commotion of the arena. Chris raked his hand all the way from Darren's shoulder, down his muscled chest, to his hip before taking his hand and leading him out of the crowd. He earned a throaty groan from Darren in return.  
They had reached the car park, two hundred metres or so from the grass-floored arena, which was practically deserted. There were a few buildings around, and Chris glimpsed a huge mirror stretching along an entire wall. It was dilapidated, unpolished and a little dirty around the edges, but he was suddenly inspired by a particularly good idea. Darren had been walking a little in front of him, and he jogged to catch up. He slid his hands around Darren's waist and snaked a hand up his still sweaty chest whilst sucking on Darren's exposed neck. He whispered into the sweet smelling skin there as Darren leant into his touch.  
"You are too goddamn sexy for your own good, you know that?"  
Darren didn't answer, but moaned as Chris bit gently on the exposed flesh.  
"I don't think you understand, Dare", he breathed into Darren's ear before attaching his lips to the parts of the delicious jawline he could reach.  
He then led Darren over to the huge, shabby mirror and positioned them in front of it.  
"Look at yourself" he demanded, his voice low and husky. Darren could feel his jeans tighten, damn Chris and his amazing fucking voice, he thought.  
He did look, though. He had to admit he could appreciate why Chris would find his current state attractive. Speaking objectively, he could see the appeal. However he only spared his own reflection a fleeting glance, his eyes soon finding Chris' image in the mirror and drinking it in. Chris was standing behind him, long arms wrapped around Darren's waist. His rubbed his cheek against Darren's curls, planted a kiss to Darren's temple, his electric blue-green eyes never leaving Darren's as they stared into the reflection. His hair was completely messed up - where it was normally perfectly coiffed it was now entirely dishevelled, though still defying gravity by sticking up a considerable amount. Darren wished he could see Chris like this more often. Sweaty, unkempt and altogether fucking gorgeous.  
"See what I mean?" Chris almost growled as he ran his hand through Darren's messy curls.  
"God, Chris. Have you seen yourself?" Darren hissed back, his hand reaching up to entwine with Chris' that was tangled in his own hair. When Chris only chuckled dismissively in response, Darren grabbed him and pulled him in front so that Darren was the one standing behind, hands gliding appreciatively up and down Chris' chest and stomach.  
"You should be illegal" Darren said softly as he began to suck and nip at Chris' bare skin. Chris whimpered as he watched Darren's progress along his naked shoulder. It wasn't enough, though. He needed to be closer, to be touching Darren in every way possible. He could feel his inconceivably tight leather pants shrinking as he accepted Darren's ministrations. He turned suddenly and brought Darren's lips to his. The shorter man was more than willing to go along with this turn of events, especially when Chris bit at his bottom lip and slipped his thigh between Darren's legs, grinding up against him. Darren moaned shamelessly, responding to the pressure even more willingly. Soon they were rocking against each other, both desperate and needy for more friction. Chris had one hand in Darren's hair and the other grasped firmly around his ass. Both of Darren's guitar-calloused hands had a firm grip on Chris' own ass and he was using this as leverage to grind deeper into the younger man's straining crotch.  
The last thing he wanted was to put an end to the incredible feeling of Chris' cock grinding against him, but he had an idea. With surprising agility, Darren spun Chris around so that he was facing the mirror, and he didn't waste a second in establishing a steady but forceful pace in grinding his painfully restricted erection against Chris' ass. Chris was momentarily startled but he didn't complain. He was only a little disappointed at the loss of friction on his own straining arousal. To compensate, he put his talent for dancing to use, grinding his hips in delicious circles against Darren's crotch. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the moment. He simply let his body move, his hips naturally finding a rhythm.  
"Holy fuck Chris, look at yourself" Darren growled, his hands gripping hard at Chris' swivelling hips.  
Chris opened his eyes and looked at the reflection. He was incredibly turned on by what he saw, not that he was turning himself on, but he just found the sight of himself and Darren - grinding up against each other in a public place, completely shirtless, no inhibitions, complete abandon - extremely arousing.  
Darren couldn't look away from Chris' hips. As well as loving the feeling of Chris' dance-like rhythm against the bulging front of his jeans, he was completely entranced watching it in the mirror. The way he could twist and circle those hips was something he would never comprehend. His attentive eyes then found the painfully obvious swelling in Chris' skin-tight leather pants, and he felt it was his duty to attend to that. Hating to disrupt Chris' hips, but knowing that he would be forgiven, Darren pushed them forward until Chris was leaning against the surface of the reflective glass. He never ceased grinding up against Chris' ass, but with one hand roaming across Chris' sweaty chest, he let the other slide down the smooth stomach until it found the swell of Chris' unattended erection. This action elicited a response from Chris so delicious that Darren was sure it was the most erotic sound he'd ever heard, and was certain it should be banned in all fifty states. He was determined that only he should ever be able to hear that sound, it was too amazing and too perfectly _Chris _to possibly be shared with anyone else.  
Chris was torn between rocking up against Darren's hand, which was doing an incredible job of palming him through the horribly uncomfortable layer of leather, and grinding his ass back against Darren's own arousal. He decided on both and set up a rhythm, trying to satisfy all his desires at once. Darren caught on and matched time with the movement of Chris' hips, pressing into his ass at the same time as he squeezed and palmed Chris with his hand. As deliciously satisfying as this was for Darren, it was even more so for Chris. He was being attacked from three different angles. Darren's urgent cock grinding desperately into his ass, Darren's palm masterfully massaging his own erection through the leather, and his mouth licking, nipping and sucking at any part of Chris' naked torso he could reach. It was no surprise when he came first, rutting into Darren's hand as he rode out the waves of pleasure, still grinding up against Darren as he revelled in the aftershocks. Darren came as soon as he heard Chris' luxurious, pleasure-filled moans. His own sounds of satisfaction joined them as he ground roughly into Chris' ass, not stopping even after he'd finished. They were both left breathless, leaning into the wall and into each other.  
"Wow" Chris breathed, panting hard.  
Darren pushed off the wall and took Chris in his arms, kissing him. It wasn't lusty or rushed, it was deliciously loving and slow. Darren hummed contentedly against Chris' mouth before they parted.  
"I think we need to go back to mine to sort this out" he smiled, gesturing at their lower halves. The pants were quite uncomfortable now that the pleasure and adrenaline had worn off. Chris bit his lip, smiling. He blinked at Darren through heavy-lidded lashes and pulled him close once more.  
"I'd like that", he said against the sweetness of Darren's mouth.


End file.
